gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord
The Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord are Emblem Heartless who can be found exclusively as bosses in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. They are fusions of the Icy Cube and Fiery Globe Heartless, and will fall apart into their components if damaged enough. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Sora and his friends chase down Pete as he tries to steal Jafar's magic lamp, and catch him at the Palace Gates. In desperation, he summons the Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord, two corpulent Heartless formed out of Icy Cubes and Fiery Globes. The two elemental Heartless attack Sora with fire and ice, but are quickly defeated by Sora and his team. Without his prize, Pete runs away while shouting threats against them. The Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord also appear in separate seeds of the Hades Paradox Cup. Physical appearance The Blizzard Lord seems to be an obese, humanoid Heartless, but its actual upper body is rather thin. Its real body is dark-colored and almost entirely enveloped in a translucent, blue, icy shell that makes it appear much heavier. Only the Heartless's face is left uncovered, exposing its spherical, pitch-black head and glowing, yellow eyes. The top of its head is decorated by several crystals made of ice. It wears a flowing, light blue cape that attaches to a thick, black and light blue-striped collar, secured by a red, circular gem. It also wears silver bracelets and a thick, gold necklace. Its lower body is covered by baggy, black pants with blue, zig-zagging patterns decorating the legs. Its feet are light blue and very small. The Blizzard Lord also wears a thick, silver belt decorated by four red gems and the Heartless symbol in its center. It carried a navy blue staff with ornate, light blue ice crystals decorating both ends. When using the reaction command Blizzaga Gun it will be thinned down to its core. The Volcanic Lord has a nearly identical body shape, but its "shell" is a translucent red-orange color and its "crown" resembles a tongue of flame, as opposed to the Blizzard Lord's ice crystals. Its cape is red and appears to be slightly more tattered that that of its partner. Its collar is red and maroon, and is secured by a green gem. Its bracelets are gold, and it wears the same gold necklace as the Blizzard Lord. The Volcanic Lord's pants are maroon and are decorated by zig-zagging, red stripes that are vertical, as opposed to its partner's horizontal ones. Its shoes are orange and its belt is gold and decorated by green gems, with the Heartless emblem in the center. It carries a black staff with a spherical, molten rock with three yellow-orange spikes jutting out of it on one end, and a green stone on the other. Origin The Blizzard Lord's name refers to its attribute, as a "blizzard" is a fierce snow storm. The full title of "Blizzard Lord" emphasizes its status as the ruler of the Icy Cube Heartless. The Volcanic Lord's name holds a similar meaning, with "volcanic" referring to volcanoes, and its full name referring to its status as the ruler of the Fiery Globes. Trivia *The Heartless seen releasing a heart after the fight depends on which one of the two you defeat first. de:Vulkanlord de:Blizzardlord Category:Enemies Category:Heartless Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts II enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix enemies